


Homebound

by OktaviaMiki



Series: The Life Robotic [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (i love that tag), Alternate Universe - Chobits, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Fluff, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Romantic Fluff, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OktaviaMiki/pseuds/OktaviaMiki
Summary: The aftermath to the main storyline of 'There Is A Light That Never Goes Out.' The ending to a long, eventful night.





	Homebound

**Author's Note:**

> Something soft, and nice, and CUTE.

Thankfully Steve’s clothes hadn’t been incinerated yet, and while wrinkled from being in the garbage, were otherwise fine to leave SHIELD in. The outfit Bucky had worn when he arrived was lost in a locker room somewhere, and he could “care fucking less” about getting it back. “Keep them. I’ll go home in these,” he said, pointing to his stealth suit. “Looked like you guys had plenty to spare.”

“If you leave now, you’ll catch the train heading toward Brooklyn,” Fury told them, “unless you’d like a ride from us?”

“No, thanks.” Bucky gripped Steve’s hand. “I’ve had enough for one night.”

Bucky was regretting his decision as soon as he sat down on the train. It was just past midnight. He and Steve were alone, save for another man a couple seats across from them. The hum of the car moving along the tracks was making Bucky’s head loll forward, and his eyes blink more and more.

“How are you, Bucky?” Steve asked.

Bucky looked up to give him a smile. “Okay. Tired. Very tired.”  

“It makes sense, you’ve been running around all night. You must be exhausted.” Steve frowned. “I’m sorry, it’s because of me.”

Bucky frowned back, and poked Steve’s cheek. “Don’t even go there. It’s the best thing I’ve ever done.” His hand wobbled, unable to hold it up.

Steve took Bucky’s hand, and caressed his fingers with a smile. “I’m very grateful for it. Thank you, Bucky.”

“You’re welcome.” Bucky grinned. “I’ve got work in the morning. Don’t know how I’m going to function, haha...Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell Phil that I found you. Guess it’s too late now. Should tell Sam and Nat, too...that you’re okay...” He repressed a yawn as he slouched in his seat. His eyes stayed shut for five seconds, then flew open with a start.

Steve wrapped his arm around Bucky’s shoulders. “Close your eyes. I’ll watch for our stop.”

Bucky clutched Steve’s shirt, his head on Steve’s chest. “I love you.” His eyes closed.

Hearing Bucky say that, having his feelings reciprocated, was more than Steve could have ever calculated was possible. He was programmed to have simple emotions, simple thoughts about his owner, and those developed into something much more. How lucky he was. How honored was he to have Bucky truly accept him, and love him in return.

Bucky was his ‘one just for him’. Steve was Bucky’s ‘one just for him’.

Steve rubbed Bucky’s back, and leaned his face in Bucky’s hair. He was never happier.

* * *

With Steve having to prop Bucky up more than once, the stairs in particular being an obstacle, the two slowly but surely made their way to their apartment.

Bucky flicked on the lights. “We’re home.” On his face was a hazy smile. He staggered to the kitchen table, ignoring the fifteen message alerts on his holo-screen, and picked up Steve’s sketchbook. “Do you remember paging through this today?”

“I do.” Steve joined next to him as they gazed at the torn notebook sketch of Bucky. “It was the last thing I saw before I...shut down. That was when I realized you were ‘special’ to me.”

“Steve...” Bucky flopped into Steve’s arms, his hold still on the sketchbook.

Steve chuckled, and placed a kiss on Bucky’s temple. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.” He gently pried the book from Bucky.

Bucky nodded. “...’Kay.”

They came to the entrance of Bucky’s room, the door ajar. Steve stopped short of entering, letting go of Bucky to allow him to take the lead.

Bucky stepped into the shadowy room. He held the door open, moving aside. “You can come in, too.”

“You’re certain?” Steve asked.

“Never more certain.” Bucky reached out to him. “You’re not sleeping on the couch. I want you here with me, Steve. If that’s what you want?”

“I would like that.” Steve followed Bucky inside, their hands clasped once again. “Thank you.”

For a while the two stood together in the dark, inches from each other.

“Should take a shower,” Bucky muttered, hoping Steve couldn’t see how red his face had gotten. “Feel all sweaty and gross. Or at least change out of this thing.” He picked at the black fabric of the stealth suit.

“Go ahead,” Steve said. “What would you prefer me to do in the meantime? I can wait here, or...” Steve wavered.

 _Join with me...?_ Bucky shook his head, taming the rush of heat over his body. “I’d...rather you stay outside. For tonight, at least.”

Steve kissed Bucky’s hand. “Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

Bucky savored the hot water from the shower, absorbing the warmth into his bones. It didn’t take long to get rejuvenated, already he felt that cozy, safe feeling from Steve being there.

Steve picked him, thought he was “special” from every other human and persocom alike. It was too good to be true. Someone loved him unconditionally, as much as he loved them. Bucky wondered several times if he was still dreaming, if he would wake up to his bedroom ceiling and the past twenty-four hours had been his imagination running rampant. If it was, he never wanted to wake up.

Bucky emerged from the bathroom, a flow of steam trailing behind him. He saw Steve sitting on his bed and facing the wall with his hands folded in his lap. “Done.”

“Bucky!” Steve turned to him with a smile, which was quickly replaced with a nervous expression. He returned to staring at the wall. “I’m sorry. Would you like some privacy?”

“Huh?” It occurred to Bucky that he was holding one towel around his waist, another on his head, and nothing else. Steve hadn’t seen that much of his skin. His heart gave a leap as he pulled the towel on his waist higher. “Oh. My clothes are out here, so I usually...Um. You don’t have to leave...”

“That’s fine,” Steve said. “I won’t look.” He covered his eyes.

It was a caring, modest gesture, something Bucky would expect of Steve. They had taken the step to proclaim their feelings, but the physical aspect of that love was still not fully tapped or discussed. Steve respected his unspoken boundaries.

And even as worn out as Bucky was, a part of him longed to say, “You can look. I want you to look”. But, he reminded himself as he pulled on a t-shirt and sweatpants, three in the morning on a work day was not the time to be exploring.

Now fully dressed, Bucky came over to Steve and bent to his eye level. “All clear.” He took Steve’s hands off his face, and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Bedtime?”

“Don’t mind if I do.” Bucky peeled back the mass of blankets, and settled inside. He almost passed out the moment he laid his head down, he was so tired. Lifting the covers to the empty space beside him, he said to Steve, “Sleep with me?”

“Of course.” Steve kicked off his shoes, and reclined next to Bucky, adjusting the sheets so Bucky was tucked in.

Bucky hugged him, pulling him closer. Steve’s arms held on just as tight, his fingers lightly running through Bucky’s hair. Warm, soft. It felt right. It felt like home.

Steve brushed his lips against Bucky’s forehead. “Good night, Bucky.”

“Good night, Steve. Love...you...” Bucky had fallen asleep.

“I love you, too.”

There were no nightmares, only calmness.


End file.
